TOGETHER AGAIN
by Cirque de Morgue
Summary: Uruha y Rami son hermanos y son separados por sus padres desde pequeños, el hará hasta lo impensable para lograr verla de nuevo... Uruha/The GazettE & Rami/ ALDIOUS
1. Chapter 1

**~ Capitulo I ~**

**- ¡No por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieran! ¡AYUDA! ¡Ya no quiero hacer esto! **– gritaba mientras era salvajemente arrastrado por mis amigos hacia lo que seria mi nueva… vida

_**-Días antes-**_

**- Buenos días, ¿Esta la señorita Takashima Rami?** – Decía con voz temblorosa al momento que me preguntaban, quién la buscaba – **su… su hermano Takashima** **Kouyou** – me dijeron que esperara un momento, después de eso escuche unos pasos apresurados y que alguien levantaba la bocina

**- ¿Si?** – era ella, la persona con la que deseaba tanto hablar, ahora podría escuchar todo o que tenia que decirle

**- ¡Rami!** – Dije contento – **soy yo, tu hermano**

**- ¡Se perfectamente quien eres!** – Dijo molesta – **y de una vez te lo digo yo ¡No quiero que vuelvas a molestarnos a mi o a mi padre ¿Entiendes?** – yo no supe que decir, había tantas cosas atoradas en el pecho y no podía emitir ni un sonido, reaccione cuando escuche el sonido de que había colgado

**- Es… espera… por favor** – dije en un leve susurro pero fue demasiado tarde ella se había ido - **¿por qué?** – dije con el teléfono aun en la mano - **¡ ¿Por qué?** – grite lo mas fuerte que pude y caí de rodillas al suelo arrojando el aparto lejos

El sonido del teléfono estrellándose contra la pared hizo que todos ahí se alarmaran y que la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos apareciera por la puerta con sus aires de grandeza.

**- ¿Qué te ocurre Kouyou? **– esa persona era mi madre - **¿Qué fue ese ruido?** – miro para todos lados y vio el teléfono destrozado en una esquina - **¿volviste a llamar no? ¡Kouyou ya te dije que te olvides de ellos!** – es cierto esta mujer ha repetido la misma cantaleta durante 9 largos años _"olvídalos"_

**- ¡Para una mujer sin sentimientos como tú debe ser muy fácil decirlo!** – la mire fijamente - **¡Por tu culpa las personas que mas amaba en este mundo se alejaron de mi!** – dicho esto me levante y salí lo ms rápido que pude de mi casa, cualquier cosa que esa mujer tuviera para decir no quería escucharla, estaba mas que harto.

En cuanto salí una brisa fría topo con mis rostro, el invierno se acercaba y con el… un mar de recuerdos dolorosos.

_**-FLASH BACK Hace 9 años-**_

Yo tenía 7 años en ese entonces, recuerdo que desde el nacimiento de mi hermanita esperaba con grandes ansias todos los inviernos pues ella había nacido en esa época que hasta entonces había sido algo muy hermoso para mí.

Al principio no lo negare, me costó trabajo adaptarme a la personita recién llegada, toda la atención de repente la recibía ella pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mis padres trataban de darnos lo mejor a os dos y su cariño era igual o eso era lo que mi mentalidad de niño me hacia creer.

El invierno en el que mi hermana cumplió 5 años fue el más duro y doloroso que pude haber soportado. Mi hermana y mi padre se fueron de casa. Mis padres llevaban meses discutiendo sin parar. Por cualquier pretexto mi madre no perdía la oportunidad de hacer menos a mi padre, lo que un día termino por colmarle la paciencia.

Mi madre es la directora de una de la mejores y mas importante agencias de moda en Japón, mientras que mi padre maneja un muy importante agencia de turismo, ambos son los mejores en lo que hacen, lo que pasa es que a mi madre no le gusta la competencia y de algún modo debía deshacerse del problema, así que hizo lo que mejor que sabe hacer… invento una historia barata sobre mi padre y sus negocios. Comenzó a decir que estaba involucrado en cosas relacionadas con narcotráfico e incluso prostitución de menores, cosa que hasta ahora no ha logrado confirmar… lo malo es que sigue aferrada en creer sus propias mentiras y de paso hacer que yo las crea. Por suerte no lo ha logrado y nunca lo hará, si hay alguien con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi adolescencia es al lado de mi padre y mi hermana, soportar otro año al lado de esa bruja va a terminar con a poca cordura que aun conservo. Además quiero saber como rayos termine quedándome con mi madre y no con mi padre y mi hermana.

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

No me di cuenta que había llegado a la entrada de la escuela hasta que escuche unas voces conocidas y sentí un golpe en la cabeza que en nada ayudo a mejorar el mal genio que traía.

**- ¡Shima!** – dejo mi amigo y me dio un golpe e la cabeza – **te estamos hablando desde hace siglos ¿Qué no escuchas?** – voltee a ver a mi amigo asesinamente y parece que el mensaje lo comprendió muy bien – **Disculpa** – se quejo – **Que genio** – hizo una mueca y paso de largo

**- Hola Shima** – Saludo mi otro amigo y no me pude controlar también lo mire feo y juro que eso no fue intencional - **¿mal día no?** – me dijo en un tono comprensivo y sonrió – **Tranquilo** - me palmeo la espalda – **solo trata de no asesinar a Aoi, vamos a clases** – se adelantó también

Estos días mi estado de ánimo no ha sido el mejor, traigo los problemas de mi casa a la escuela y eso lo pagan mis pobres amigos; Aoi ya no me aguanta pero trata de no crear peleas innecesarias y Kai… el trata de darme sus mejores consejos y apoyarme, agradezco tener a dos amigos como ellos, otras personas ya se hubieran alejado, bueno… supongo que es como dicen _"Los verdaderos amigos, en la buenas, las malas y las peores"_.

Sonó la campana y eso me saco nuevamente de mi trance, corrí para no llegar tarde por suerte lo logre.

En el transcurso de la clase recibí un papelito de parte de Aoi… _"Discúlpame"_ es todo lo que decía, voltee a verlo y me hizo "¿Qué?" con la cabeza, yo hice lo mismo, esa era una forma de decirnos que no había problema, es rara lo se, pero es nuestra forma de entendernos.

Durante el receso como ninguno me pregunto que era lo que me pasaba opte por decírselos.

**- Volví a llamar a Rami** – rompí el silencio tan tenso y los dos voltearon a verme con cara de _"danos paciencia"_ – **amigos ya sé que les molesta que lo haga… pero comprendan… es mi hermana y necesito saber qué ocurrió para que terminara quedándome con la bruja**

**- ¡Kouyou por enésima vez!** – dijo molesto Aoi - **¡Deja de llamar así a tu madre!**

**- Tu no convives con ella todos los días Yuu no me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer** – gruñí

**- ¡Calma los dos!** – intervino Kai – **Takashima sino quieres que Aoi te esté repitiendo lo que ya sabes te doy la solución… guarda los cometarios ofensivos hacia tu madre para ti, porque francamente me estoy cansando yo también, somos tus amigos pero hay limites y los estas pasando**

**- ¡Pero Yukata! Ni siquiera con ustedes puedo decir lo que pienso, eso es lo único que me faltaba ¡Que ni con mis amigos pueda desahogarme!**

**- No confundas Kouyou, puedes hacerlo, ni Yuu ni yo te lo estamos impidiendo… lo que te pido es que midas la dureza de tus palabras** – disimuladamente me señalo con la mirada a Aoi y ahí comprendí todo

Mi amigo perdió a su madre cuando tenía 8 años y hasta hora no me había detenido a pensar que le hago daño cuando hablo mal de mi madre.

**- Lo que paso conmigo no es para que me tengan lastima** – hablo Aoi – **Es mas, Kouyou** – me miro fijamente – **habla mal todo lo que quieras pero no te vayas a arrepentir** – cuando dijo eso sentí que un escalofrió me recorrió por completo

**- Yuu…** - lo llamo Kai pero sonó el timbre y él se fue sin decir nada

Al termino de las clases quise hablar con el, lo que no sabia es que me iba a ir tan mal.

**- Yuu… yo…** - el guardaba sus cosas ni siquiera volteaba a verme

**- Que tengan buena tarde** - no me dejo decir nada, tomo sus cosas y salió como sino existiéramos

**- Yuu…** - le grito Kai y fue el mismo resultado, nada – **Shima sabes bien que aunque no lo aparente le duele todo lo que paso, también sé que tus problemas son grandes pero… sino tratamos de comprendernos entre los 3, no va a pasar nada bueno, por hoy dejémoslo como esta** – forzó una leve sonrisa lo que me hizo sentir mas miserable de lo que ya me sentía – **descansemos un rato y mañana veremos** – tomo sus cosas y camino tranquilamente a la salida – **nos vemos mañana Shima, descansa** – alzo la mano en señal de despedida y salió del salón

Yo me quede ahí como lo que soy ¡UN GRAN IDIOTA! ¿Qué me pasa? Con mis actitudes estoy ahuyentando a las únicas dos personas que logran comprenderme ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

(/yXvM3A8rqzs) 

Burning in the Skies ~Linkin Park~

**Use la madera muerta para encender el fuego**

**La sangre de la inocencia ardiendo en los cielos**

**Llene mi copa con la creciente del mar**

**Y la derrame en un océano de escombros**

Salí de la escuela sin un rumbo fijo, sentía la necesidad de caminar por horas, de perderme… de dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo… los problemas con mi madre y ahora con mis amigos no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa…

**Estoy nadando en el humo **

**De los puentes que he quemado**

**Así que no te disculpes**

**Estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco**

Kai y Aoi ya me habían estado soportando mis groserías por semanas, era hora de dejarlos descansar un rato, ellos también tienen vidas de las cuales ocuparse y no lo hacen por estar detrás de este chico idiota que tienen por amigo…

**Lo que no merezco…**

Tal vez… lo que merezco es quedarme solo… todo lo que me pasa es por seguir con la bendita obsesión de querer saber qué paso

**Contuvimos la respiración cuando las nubes se empezaron a formar**

**Pero tú estabas perdido en el medio de la tormenta**

**Y al final estábamos destinados a estar separados**

**En cámaras separadas del corazón humano**

No culpo a Yuu por irse así de repente… me culpo a mi porque no se controlar lo que digo… tampoco culpo a Yukata el ya bástate hace para que Yuu no me de una golpiza…

**Estoy nadando en el humo**

**De los puentes que he quemado**

**Así que no te disculpes**

**Estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco**

**- ¿Una golpiza?** – me detuve en seco frente una tienda con un gran ventanal, mire mi figura por un rato y recordé como es que había conocido a mis dos amigos

**Esta en los huesos negros**

**De los puentes que he quemado**

**Así que no te disculpes**

**Estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco**

_**-FLASH BACK Hace 4 años-**_

**- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí** – me decía un chico corpulento y mas alto que yo – **es la niñita ¿Adónde vas eh? **– quise esquivarlo pero me bloqueo el paso, lo que menos quería en esos días era pelear y ese chico estaba colmando mi paciencia – **¡te hice una pregunta estúpido! **– me empujo y caí al suelo - **¿no piensas defenderte? ¿es eso?** – me levante lo mas tranquilo que pude y sacudí mi ropa, sonreí de lado y lo que no esperaba ese tipo lo hice en segundos… lo derribe y comencé a golpearlo. Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que terminara con el y me alejara de ahí y fue también cuestión de minutos para que varios de sus amigos llegaran a acorralarme.

**- ¿Te crees muy listo verdad?** – Decía un tipo con una vara de madera en la mano – **ahora veras **– uno a uno comenzaron a venir contra mí.

Y fue justo cuando pensé que moriría que llegaron dos chicos a salvarme la vida… poniendo en peligro la suya. Como pudieron me sacaron de ese lugar pues los vecinos habían llamado a la policía por todo el alboroto que se había formado.

Llegamos a un lugar seguro y fue cuando supe los nombres de lo que serian mis inseparables amigos.

**- ¿Estuvo cerca, no Kai?** – decía sonriendo un chico pelinegro

**- Eso creo** – contesto el aludido y sonriendo volteo a verme - **¿Cómo te llamas?**

**- Ko… Kuyou… gracias por haberme salvado… pero… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?**

**- Queríamos descargar un poco de adrenalina** – contesto el pelinegro y yo lo voltee a ver bastante sorprendido – **no bromeo, si es lo que piensas, me llamo Shiroyama Yuu** – me extendió la mano y yo la estreche

**- Mucho… gusto… **- sonreí de lado

**- Yo soy Uke Yukata** – también extendió su mano y la estreche – **pero entre amigos nos decimos Aoi **– señalo a Yuu – **y Kai** – se señalo el mismo, no se de donde pero todos soltamos una carcajada.

Desde ese día recuerdo que con frecuencia solía verlos y con el tiempo, sonara raro pero nos volvimos inseparables… de ser los chicos que me salvaron pasaron a convertirse en mis mejores amigos y mas que eso… mis hermanos…

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Ahora qué estaba pasando, eso lo estaba echando por la borda con mis actitudes…

**Lo que no merezco…**

En definitiva estoy recibiendo lo que merezco, el rechazo de mis amigos y su enojo constante aunque lo sepan ocultar muy bien…

**Estoy nadando en el humo**

**De los puentes que he quemado**

**Así que no te disculpes**

**Estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco**

Deje de mirarme en el ventanal y seguí mi camino, los pensamientos no dejaban de azotarme como un remolino…

**La culpa es solo mía**

**De los puentes que he quemado**

**Así que no te disculpes**

**Estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco**

**Si pierdes a tus amigos por tus tonterías Kouyou luego no te quejes de que estas solo** – me reproche a mi mismo.

Estaba frente a mi casa, respire lo mas hondo que pude y entre, todos me saludaron y antes de que mi madre comenzara a regañarme subí para evitar peleas, ya no soportaría una más…

**Lo que no merezco…**

**Lo que no merezco…**

**Use la madera muerta para hacer el fuego**

**La sangre de la inocencia ardiendo en los cielos**

Apenas entre cerré con seguro y me tumbe en la cama… Tal vez estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco… cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormido…


	2. Chapter 2

**~ CAPITULO II: PARTE 1~**

_**-Horas Antes-**_

_**-POV AOI-**_

Salí bastante alterado de la escuela y eso es algo que no puedo evitar, él tiene la fortuna de estar en compañía de su madre y en vez de aprovechar lo que tiene se aferra a una idea que tal vez nunca logre hacer realidad, a veces siento que lo odio, si su madre lo alejo de ese hombre debe ser por algo, no… "por hacerle a maldad" como lo proclama tanto.

Ahora lo único que espero es que ese idiota sepa agradecer que me estoy metiendo en problemas bastante gordos por sus estúpidas ideas, en fin… ya ni quejarme es bueno lo que hare, lo hare y punto.

Llegue al "trabajo" de mi padre, claro si le puedo llamar así a la casi fortaleza de donde no sale ni aunque yo me esté muriendo… no es para tanto soy exagerado… pero si, no sale a menos que sea necesario (ya después les explicare lo que hace o tal vez ustedes se den cuenta) como ahí todos me conocen pude escurrirme sin ningún problema. El problema llego cuando encontré a mi objetivo y entre a su oficina.

**- ¡Hola Jess!** – Dije con una sonrisa amplia y deje sobre su escritorio una caja grande de chocolates, un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, una cestita con pan recién hecho y un baso grande de Capuccino - **¿Cómo estas?** – me senté inmediatamente en una silla para escuchar sus comentarios

**- ¿Qué planeas Shiroyama?** – se recargo en su silla mientras revisaba todo lo que tenia frente a ella – **dilo ya** – entrecerró los ojos

**- Me ofendes ¿Sabes?** – dije sínicamente – **Acaso no puedo traerle un pequeño obsequio a mi preciosa chica** – soltó una carcajada y yo solo atine a arquear la ceja

**- ¿Qué?** – Trate de hacerme el desentendido lo mejor que pude - **¿Te parezco gracioso?**

**- Si **– dijo sin rodeos – **Gracias por los obsequios pero te conozco muy bien hermanito, ¿Qué tramas?**

**- ¿Yo? **– dije apuntándome a mi mismo – **Nada **– negué con las manos y la cabeza

De repente se hizo un silencio tenso en el que ella me veía fijamente y yo trataba de sostenerle la mirada y no pude por más que intente.

**- ¡De acuerdo!** – dije desesperado y me levante para ir detrás del escritorio, tomarla de las manos y tirarme al suelo a lloriquear – **Necesito un GRAN favor** – dije con ojos de cachorro en medio de la lluvia – **y solo tu puedes ayudarme**

**- Y por eso, ¿es todo esto?** – Señalo las cosas en su escritorio

**- Si** – Conteste con voz aniñada

**- ¿Tratas de sobornarme?**

**- Algo así** – rasque mi nuca

**- ¿Si te ayudo me arrepentiré?**

**- En… cuanto a eso… yo… no lo se**

**- Sé que lo hare** – resoplo resignada – **dilo ya**

En cuanto sentí ese tono de mediana seguridad salte como resorte para dirigirme a mi mochila y sacar una fotografía.

**- ¡POR FAVOR!** – volví a chillar – **ayúdame a encontrarla** – le extendí la fotografía y cuando vio el nombre mis esperanzas bajaron a cero

**- Yuu…** - me miro y respiro hondo – **Yuu… sabes que no puedo ayudarte con esto, si te doy lo que me pides puedo perder mi trabajo**

**- ¡Jess!** – suplique – **No quiero información sobre su padre, quiero sobre ella, te lo suplico, solo tu me puedes ayudar a conseguir lo que quiero**

**- Yuu… puede ser peligroso** – me miraba preocupada – **no quiero que te metas en problemas o que algo pueda pasarte por mi culpa** – miraba la foto y luego a mí

**- Vamos Jess** – trate que mi voz se escuchara lo mas lastimera posible _"me debes una muy grande Uruha"_ – **no voy hacer nada peligroso o que me meta en líos, anda ¿si?** – puse ojos de cachorro - **¿Si? Por favor, no seas mala con tu casi hermano menor** – abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces lo que la hizo reír

**- ¡Ay Shiroyama Yuu!** – cerro un momento los ojos - **¡De acuerdo! Te ayudare** – cuando dijo eso no pude evitar saltar de alegría y de paso hacer que ella también saltara mientras la abrazaba

**- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!**

**- Debes prometerme algo** – me separo por lo hombros de repente y me miro amenazante – **tienes que prometerme… que ni tu ni tus amigos harán cosas que los pongan en peligro o que tengan que ver con su padre, promételo Yuu** – me sacudió como maraca - **¡Promételo!**

**- Si, lo prometo** – seguía sacudiéndome - **¡Lo prometo, no haremos nada estúpido!** – solo gritando logre que me soltara y pude verla un poco más tranquila

**- Confió en ti Yuu** – me miro seria – **no me gustaría que algo te pasara**

**- Te doy mi palabra** – le sonreí y alce la mano en señal de juramento - **nada malo pasara**

**- Bien** – tomo la foto y la observo detenidamente – **lo que quieres lo tendrás mañana a primera hora en tu mail, lo que hagas con ella Yuu… espero que sea responsable** – dijo con una mezcla de ansias y nervios

**- Tranquila Jess** – le sonreí para calmarla – **la usare bien** – la tome por los hombros y le di un beso en la mejilla – **te dejo para que trabajes sino don gruñón te matara** - escuche que soltó una carcajada cuando salí de la oficina

Sabia que podía confiar en Jess ciegamente, solo me restaba esperar a la mañana y revisar lo que me tenia tan ansioso.

Llegue a mi casa esperando al menos que mi padre estuviera para recibirme, _"si las ilusiones de Uruha son estúpidas, las mías eran patéticas"_ Sonreí amargamente, ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba solo y eso me hacia sentir como la persona mas miserable sobre el planeta, no tenia a nadie a mi lado, _"lo que siento en estos momentos no se lo deseo a nadie"_

_**-Al día siguiente-**_

Apenas sonó mi despertador, salte de la cama para encender la computadora ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡No había nada de nada! _"Jess pagara por esto" _pensé furioso que tal vez solo me había mentido, lo que era imposible. Actualice como cien veces y la información nuca llego.

Me duche y revise por ultima vez antes de apagar el aparato, iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando escuche ruidos extraños en la planta baja, _"Lo único que me faltaba, ladrones" _Todo me estaba saliendo de maravilla, nótese el sarcasmo.

Me arme de valor y por si las dudas con un bate, baje cuidadosamente por las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina de donde salían los ruidos. ¡Si! En definitiva, había alguien y por lo que pude notar… estaba… ¿sacando leche del refrigerador? ¿Un ladrón roba leche?

En lo que pensaba no me di cuenta que el sujeto se puso tras de mí… y…

**- ¿Qué haces Yuu?** – Salte del susto y de paso también grite, por poco lo golpeo pero pudo detenerme a tiempo – **¿Así recibes a tu padre?** – me regaño mientras sostenía el bate en su mano, parpadee un par de veces hasta reaccionar por completo y reconocerlo

**- ¿Yasuhiro?** – le reclame – **casi me matas del susto**

**- ¿Yasuhiro?** – contesto ofendido y luego me golpeo en la cabeza con el bate – **igualado, soy tu padre aunque no lo creas**

**- ¡AUCH! **– me queje - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- ¿No puedo estar una tranquila mañana de viernes en mi casa?** – me indico que me sentara y puso una taza de café frente a mí – **¿Acompañando a mi hijo antes de que se marche a la escuela?** – Se sentó enfrente mientras disfrutaba su café

**- Yo… este… claro que puedes** – yo seguía viéndolo ingenuamente como si de un espejismo se tratara, algo no andaba bien y saber eso me ponía muy nervioso, agréguenle que no dejaba de verme fijamente , yo solo quería o hacerme chiquito o desaparecer mágicamente - **¿Pa… pasa algo?** – al fin me anime a probar mi café - **delicioso** – sonreí como idiota – **no has perdido tu toque**

**- ¿Ocurre algo Yuu?** – arqueo la ceja, dejo la taza en la mesa y se levanto

**- ¿Yo… a… mí? ¡Nah! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?** – conteste sin mirar a donde iba

**- Solo digo hijo** – Al parecer estaba en la sala - **cuando me viste fue como si hubieras visto un fantasma** – escuche que estaba sacando unos papeles o eso me daba la impresión

**- Me diste un buen susto, eso fue todo** – conteste – **no todos los días escucho ruidos raros en la cocina**

**- ¿Estas seguro?** - Por lo que sentí estaba de nuevo tras de mí, no quería que notara mas mi nerviosismo por lo que seguí tomando mi café – **si tu lo dices** – cuando dijo esto dejo caer un folder negro sobre la mesa, lo que me asusto e hizo que escupiera mi bebida

**- ¿Qué es?** – lo mire completamente asustado

**- Lo mismo quiero saber yo** – volteo el folder y pude ver el nombre de la propietaria – **lo malo contigo y Jess es que ninguno puede mentirme** – yo lo veía a él y luego al bendito folder, no se me ocurría que hacer, me darían la regañiza de mi vida y todo era culpa de Kouyou, en parte mía por tratar de ayudarlo o quizá por completo porque él no sabe nada de lo que hice _"Kami-sama si estas allí arriba apiádate de mí"_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**~CAPITULO II: Parte 2~**

_**-En la escuela-**_

_**-Continuación POV AOI-**_

Después de haber pasado por la peor experiencia de mi vida a Yasuhiro… perdón… a mi padre, aun le quedaron ganas de llevarme a la escuela.

**- Date por vencido** – dijo antes de que bajara del auto – **Kouyou no aceptará semejante cosa** – dijo serio

**- Tenemos un trato ¿No?** – conteste tratando de sonar seguro – **cumple con tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía** – dicho esto me despedí y cerré la puerta, observe el auto negro hasta que se perdió a lo lejos. "_Metí la pata con mis comentarios, ahora debía sacarle un "Si" al emplumado"_ mire a mi alrededor y respire hondo – **Tal vez… eso fue bueno** – dije esperanzado y entre al recinto

Cuando llegue al salón mis amigos platicaban con caras algo serias, aproveche que ninguno me vio para aplicar lo que mi papá hizo conmigo: deje caer el mismo folder por el que casi pierdo mi vida en el pupitre de Uruha lo que lo susto y debo admitirlo, disfrute mucho ver su cara.

**- Casi pierdo mi vida por tu culpa** – le reclame y luego sonreí ampliamente - **¡Pato idiota!** – le revolvía los cabellos y el aún seguía con cara de What? Hasta que voltee el folder para que pudiera ver de quien se trataba

**- ¿Qué es esto?** – dijo con cara sorpresa mientras abría el folder y me dedicaba una mirada aun mas confundida - **¿Yuu…?**

**- Acompáñenme** – volví a sonreír – **tengo algo que decirles**

Sin hacerme esperar ambos salieron como si les estuviera apuntando con un arma.

Ya que casi tocaban para entrar a clases tuvimos que correr para que no nos descubrieran; nos refugiamos en el laboratorio de Biología.

**- No pudiste escoger un lugar… menos… lúgubre** – me reclamo Uruha al momento de ver un feto y toda una variedad de organismos en conservación… obra de nuestro loco profesor

**- De por si eres pato, no te conviertas en gallina ¿quieres?** – los invite a sentarse

**- ¿Qué debes decirnos?** – Al fin hablo Kai, los mire a ambos por varias veces

**- Tu serás el primero Yukata** – le sonreí perversamente y el respondió arqueando la ceja – **ven **– lo lleve a otra mesa para contarle todo

_**-FIN POV AOI-**_

_**-POV KAI-**_

No podía creer todo lo que Aoi me estaba contando… no sabia que era peor, si haber hablado por error o el hecho de que hubiera hecho un trato con su padre. Conozco a este chico y sé que no habría aceptado semejante cosa si no hubiera estado entre la espada y la pared _"para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas" _y mucho… diría yo, es decir, como se le ocurre pensar siquiera que voy a estar de acuerdo o que los voy a dejar hacerlo, será mejor que piense en otro plan porque este… ni aunque me torturen.

**- ¡NO YUU! Borra esa idea de tu cabezota** – le di un golpe con el puño en el hombro

**- ¡Pero Kai! **– se quejo con un puchero – **Tú lo escuchaste esa vez**

**- Lo dijo por la tensión… fue idiota no lo niego** – dije histérico – **no te lo tomes tan a pecho**

**- ¡Pero lo dijo, y eso cuenta!** – me miraba asustado como si lo fuera a ahorcar en cualquier momento

**- ¡QUÉ NO!** – estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba o quizá era que… de alguna forma sentía que el otro aceptaría. ¡NO! No creo que lo haga, ¿o si?

**- Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso** – se cruzo de brazos – **la decisión es de Kouyou y acepte lo que acepte vamos a respetarlo** – se levanto para tratar de ir con Uruha pero alcance a detenerlo – **Suéltame Yukata** - se quejaba

**- Abandona esa idea** – como podía esquivaba los golpes que me mandaba cosa que se le hizo rara a Uruha quien se acercó a separarnos, Aoi quiso gritar y yo alcance a taparle la boca – **Aoi por lo que mas quieras abandona esa idea** – me veía como si yo estuviera a punto de matarlo

**- A ver…** - nos separo – **Calmados, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Primero me dejan solo y luego no se por qué se quieren matar, mas les vale que me digan** – se cruzo de brazos

**- No pasa nada Uruha **– le indique con la mirada a Yuu que se callara – **¿Verdad Aoi?** – traté de sonreír para que al menos me creyera

**- ¡No, si pasa Yukata!** – me contesto molesto – **Y tiene que ver con la información**

**- ¿Qué es?** – Uruha comenzaba a desesperarse, se le notaba en la mirada

**- Ya te dije que no es nada** – dije entre dientes – **olvídalo**

**- No** – se puso digno y nos jalo del brazo para que nos sentáramos – **Si es algo relacionado conmigo quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea** – nos miro detenidamente

**- Es que… es que…** - hable como si de un berrinche se tratará – **es una mala idea**

**- Eso lo decido yo, suelten la sopa**

_**-FIN POV KAI-**_

_**-POV URUHA-**_

Ahora entiendo lo que siente Kai cuando quiere detener las peleas entre Aoi y yo, eso harta. Cuando los detuve ambos se quedaron como niños regañados… si emitir sonido alguno lo que me hace pensar… o es algo bueno… o algo que nos va a causar serios problemas.

**- Te escucho Yuu** – lo mire y se le bajaron los colores, _¿Debo preocuparme por eso?_

**- Recuerdas… que hace como tres meses… en una pelea… tu dijiste que estrías dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa, incluso vestirte de mujer si eso te daba la posibilidad de ver a tu hermana **– hice memoria; en efecto yo dije eso, pero fue por efecto del enojo ni yo mismo se si llegaría a tanto

**- ¿La pelea que tuvimos en casa de Kai?** – Aoi asintió con la cabeza – **Estaba enojado Yuu la verdad no supe lo que dije y si lo cumpliría o no** – cuando le conteste la cara de Kai me dio de que preocuparme, la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia en ese momento no supe como describirla. Algo era seguro, Yuu nos había metido en problemas - **tu… tu… idea tiene qué ver con lo que dije** – estaba casi seguro que diría "no" y cuando asintió sentí que me desmayaba, por lo general sus ideas son algo descabelladas así que me da miedo imaginar de lo que se trata esta

**- Veras… ayer en la tarde fui a pedirle ayuda a Jess con esa información, dijo que la tendría pero mi sorpresa hoy en la mañana fue que el paquete incluía a mi padre también**

**- ¿Te regaño?** - Dije preocupado, a ese hombre así como a mi madre no le gusta que toquemos el tema de mi padre, ¿Qué se traen todos contra el?

**- Estuvo a punto** – respiro hondo – **Uru… **- me miro como niño regañado – **hice un trato con el que te incluye a ti **– me señalo

**- ¿A… mi…?** – mire a Kai como diciendo _"¿Qué fue?"_ el me indico que siguiera escuchando

**- Si… paso esto… **

_**-FIN POV URUHA-**_

_**-POV AOI-**_

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

**- ¿Ocurre algo Yuu?** – arqueo la ceja, dejo la taza en la mesa y se levanto

**- ¿Yo… a… mí? ¡Nah! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?** – conteste sin mirar a donde iba

**- Solo digo hijo** – Al parecer estaba en la sala - **cuando me viste fue como si hubieras visto un fantasma** – escuche que estaba sacando unos papeles o eso me daba la impresión

**- Me diste un buen susto, eso fue todo** – conteste – **no todos los días escucho ruidos raros en la cocina**

**- ¿Estas seguro?** - Por lo que sentí estaba de nuevo tras de mí, no quería que notara mas mi nerviosismo por lo que seguí tomando mi café – **si tu lo dices** – cuando dijo esto dejo caer un folder negro sobre la mesa, lo que me asusto e hizo que escupiera mi bebida

**- ¿Qué es?** – lo mire completamente asustado

**- Lo mismo quiero saber yo** – volteo el folder y pude ver el nombre de la propietaria – **lo malo contigo y Jess es que ninguno puede mentirme** – yo lo veía a él y luego al bendito folder, no se me ocurría que hacer me darían la regañiza de mi vida y todo era culpa de Kouyou, en parte mía por tratar de ayudarlo o quizá por completo porque él no sabe nada de lo que hice _"Kami-sama si estas allí arriba apiádate de mí" _– **Yuu te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que busquen nada relacionado con ella, puede traerles problemas a todos y más a él y a su madre** – decía preocupado

**- Lo se papá, debes creerme es por una buena causa, no quiero buscar a su padre sino a su hermana, tu no lo ves todos los días y tampoco debes soportar su mal genio… ni el mismo se soporta** – me queje – **Y a mí… me crecen las ganas de ahorcarlo**

**- Ahórcalo entonces, pero que te quede claro que no harás nada con esto** – señalo el folder – **O por lo menos hasta que yo considere que es seguro**

**- No será nunca** – deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa y aunque me dolió no emití ningún ruido – **Vivo un infierno** – chille – **ese pato y sus traumas: Incluso fue capaz de decir que de poder se vestiría de mujer con tal de verla** – le di sentencia al pato sin querer: escuche que mi padre reía leve y macabramente lo que me hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarlo - **¿Qué?**

**- Te propongo un trato** – en su mirada pude notar un brillo malvado – **si consigues que Uruha acepte vestirse de mujer para entrar al Instituto Kioku donde esta su hermana yo me encargare de proporcionarle todo lo necesario y también a ustedes para que lo ayuden**

**- ¿QUÉ TU HARAS… QUÉ YASUHIRO?** – mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas

**- Soy tu padre** – golpeo mi cabeza

**- ¿Por qué harías algo si? Es decir… Uruha lo dijo por algo y tu le estas poniendo en charola de plata la oportunidad perfecta** – juraría que me estaba comenzando un tick

**- De decirlo a hacerlo… el camino es muy largo, ¿En qué circunstancias lo dijo?**

**- Pues…** - trate de recordar – **estábamos peleando, como siempre** – al recordar fruncí el seño – **lo dijo cuando le grite que no era capaz de hacer nada más que llamarla por teléfono**

**- Tu también echándole tierra** – suspiro – **como sea, recuerdas la vez que dijiste que para callarme la boca serias capaz de salir un día completo con la hija de mi jefe** –yo asentí con la cabeza - **¿Lo cumpliste?** – negué enérgicamente con la cabeza

**- Lo dije por impulso** – me defendí – **estaba enojado y tu más le atizabas al fuego**

**- A eso me refiero Yuu, cuando estamos enojados no razonamos lo que decimos, por eso te lo propongo… Uruha estaba enojado ¿No? Todo lo que pudo haber dicho en ese momento fue por defensa y te aseguro que no lo va a cumplir** – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

**- ¿Y si lo hace de verdad? ¿Por qué te confías tanto?**

**- Los conozco** – se levanto para servirse mas café – **Mi trato estará de pie por…** – se quedo pensando - **dos días… si logras que tu amigo acepte no me opondré a nada y junto con Jess los ayudaremos**

**- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Yasuhiro?** – El tick estaba pasando a mi labio superior

**- ¿Aceptas o no?** – sonrió de lado y extendió su mano

**- Yo… yo…** - pensé incontables veces lo que me estaba proponiendo, mi padre no suelta una oportunidad así todos los días… lo único que necesitaba era sacarle un "Si" a mi emplumado amigo, con una respuesta positiva ellos se encargarían de todo y sin reclamos ¿Qué haría…? – **Acepto** – estreche su mano: sentí como si hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo

**- Dos días Yuu** – me advirtió por ultima vez y sonrío malvadamente

-_**FIN FLASH BACK-**_

_**-FIN POV AOI-**_

_**-POV URUHA-**_

**- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa Yuu? **– le grite colérico, no podía creer que uno de mis mejores amigos hubiera sido capaz de hacer un trato así

**- Cálmate Kouyou** – intervino Kai – **Yuu acepto para no meterse en problemas con su padre**

**- ¿Te das cuenta… que es como si el quisiera burlarse de mi?,** **¿De mi situación?, ¿De lo que me pasa, ¡de lo que siento! **– lagrimas se querían hacer presentes y no podía permitir que me vieran en ese estado – **No tiene derecho… ¡NINGUNO TIENE DERECHO!** –Salí corriendo del salón y ellos quisieron alcanzarme. Para mi fortuna sonó el timbre y los pasillos se llenaron bastante rápido, lo que me permitió desaparecer sin que pudieran seguirme.

Aproveche el caos generado por el cambio de clases para escurrirme hacia una salida ubicada en uno de los jardines. Los únicos que la conocemos somos mis amigos y yo así que supuse que irían hacia allá también: me apresure para que les fuera imposible alcanzarme.

Quería despejar mi mente, el hecho de saber que Aoi y su padre tal vez solo se burlaban de mí, hacia que todo en mi cabeza diera vueltas violentamente.

(/9OW4u4EyUhA)

**Paramore ~Careful~**

_**Me instale, con el ceño fruncido**_

_**Disfrazado de sonrisa, bueno, nunca lo hubieras sabido**_

_**Lo tenía todo… pero no lo quería**_

_**Porque la esperanza para mí era un lugar desconocido y sobrepoblado**_

Logre salir sin ser descubierto, de nuevo comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo… deje que mis pies me llevaran a donde ellos querían ¿Qué podía perder? Si en los días anteriores me había sentido como la persona más desafortunada y miserable sobre el planeta, los que venían no harían la diferencia.

Mis pies al final me llevaron a un parque donde para mi desgracia vi una parejita de hermanos: niño y niña, ambos jugaban como si las personas a su alrededor no existieran… como si el tiempo para ellos estuviera congelado… _"Que afortunados son"_ pensé y reí amargamente… en ese momento quería que alguien me dijera: "_tranquilo todo estará bien, pronto podrás verlos sin necesidad de hacer alguna estupidez"_

_**Tú hiciste tu propio camino**_

_**Me resistí como ahora "no me puedes decir que sentir"**_

_**La verdad nunca me libero**_

_**Entonces lo hice por mí mismo**_

**- ¡Aoi eres un estúpido!** **¡No se como puedes ser mi amigo! **– cerré los ojos con fuerza - **¡Nunca piensas antes de hablar! ¡Piensas que todo lo que se te ocurre es lo mejor del mundo! ¡Eres un loco, maniático, DESEREBRADO!** **¡Ni en sueños pienses que seguiré tu idea!** – No me di cuenta cuándo comencé a gritar, cuando abrí los ojos observe que todos se alejaban de mi… incluso espante a los niños _"Genial ahora soy un monstruo"_

_**No puedes ser tan cuidadoso**_

_**Cuando todo aquello espera por ti**_

_**No vendrá más cerca**_

_**Tienes que acercarte un poco más**_

**- A veces los locos, maniáticos, descerebrados son los mejores amigos** – una chica pelirroja tomo asiento junto a mí y yo la voltee a verla algo desconcertado, _"¿Qué manera de atraer chicas tengo, no creen?"_ – **Porque cuando a ti se te ocurra algo descabellado o "imposible" para los demás, esos amigos serán los primeros en alentarte a lograrlo y evitar que te rindas** – me sonrió cálidamente – **Piénsalo, un amigo que siempre se preocupa por ti de ninguna manera es un "estúpido"**

_**Abre tus ojos como yo los míos**_

_**Es solo el mundo real**_

_**Una vida que nunca conocerás**_

_**Buscando formas para sacarte el dolor**_

_**Bueno, puedes ignorarlo pero no por mucho tiempo**_

**- Tu no tienes amigos como los míos** – mire al suelo y cuando fije mi vista de nuevo en ella la tenia MUY cerca de mí…

**- Las cosas que quieres están mas cerca de lo que crees, solo es cuestión de que quieras acercarte más y tomarlas… es tu decisión** – rio y se alejó. En ese instante un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a la acera y la chica se apresuró a subir, volteo a verme y se despidió con una sonrisa.

_**Vez como lo hice**_

_**Te resistes a mí como ahora "no puedes decirme que me cure"**_

_**Y duele recordar como se siente al final**_

OK a cualquier chico de mi edad se le hubiera alborotado la hormona de haber pasado por eso, ni siquiera pensamientos morbosos se hicieron presentes… lo que paso conmigo es que… algo hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza… algo… algo… dentro, me dice que por más dificultades que se me presenten jamás me van a dejar solo… que confié.

_**No puedes ser tan cuidadoso**_

_**Cuando todo aquello espera por ti**_

_**No vendrá más cerca**_

_**Tienes que acercarte un poco más**_

Me quede un rato mas en el parque, no sabía porque una completa extraña había tratado de aconsejarme, _¿Cómo sabia ella lo que me ocurría? ¿Instinto femenino? ¿De verdad mi cara me delataba tanto? _

_**La verdad nunca me liberó,**_

_**La verdad nunca me liberó,**_

_**La verdad nunca me liberó,**_

_**Entonces lo hice yo mismo**_

Todo fue tan repentino y no supe que paso, pero de un ínstate a otro mi cabeza ya no estaba tan desordenada, por primera vez en meses podía enfocarme en una sola idea sin que un torrente de ellas llegara a desconcentrarme. Podía repasar detenidamente todas las opciones que tenia y las que se me ocurrían en esos instantes.

_**No puedes ser tan cuidadoso**_

_**Cuando todo aquello espera por ti**_

_**No vendrá más cerca**_

_**Tienes que acercarte un poco más**_

Volví a caminar esta vez rumbo a mi casa… de alguna forma me sentía… me sentía seguro, no sabia si mi decisión seria la correcta o no… tampoco tenia la certeza si mis amigos en verdad me apoyarían y aun así confiaba… confiaba como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

_**No puedes ser tan cuidadoso**_

_**Cuando todo aquello espera por ti**_

_**No vendrá más cerca**_

_**Tienes que acercarte un poco más**_

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui directamente a mi cuarto y me tumbe en el piso boca arriba… _"Chica del parque, Gracias, te debo una… espero encontrarte algún día para devolverte el favor"_

Todo estaba dicho ya nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni los comentarios "maduros" de Yukata ni los lloriqueos de Yuu.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ CAPITULO III ~**

_**-Continuación POV Uruha-**_

Desperté y lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron los recuerdos del día anterior: Lo que me había dicho Aoi y de la chica que sin querer me había ayudado a tomar la decisión más grande de mi vida, me quede sentado por unos minutos hasta que la fuerza para levantarme llego a mí. Revise mi teléfono y tenía 40 llamadas perdidas de Aoi y Kai, 20 msj de texto y como 60 msj de voz, todos pidiendo disculpas por la estupidez tan grande que me habían dicho.

**- ¿Me pregunto… qué me van a decir cuándo les diga lo que decidí?** – Solté al aire y me levante para arreglarme e ir a la escuela

Apenas puse un pie en el salón mis amigos corrieron a preguntar cómo estaba y qué había pensado, incluso Aoi comenzó a sacudirme como maraca.

**- ¡PERDONAME SHIMA!** – Chillo como niña – **No debí aceptar semejante estupidez pero… pero… ese día no estaba en mis 5 sentidos**

Cuando termino de lamentarse acomode mi ropa, mi cabello y puse cara seria.

**- Debo hablar con ustedes** – Hice una pausa – **Pero quiero que me digan algo** – cuando se pusieron pálidos decidí decirles - **¿En lo que decida… sea lo que sea, voy a contar con su apoyo?** – Ambos se miraron y asintieron

**- ¿Pero qué es lo que decidiste?** – Aoi palideció aún mas

**- Decidí que…** - En ese preciso momento sonó la campana y tuvimos que correr al salón, durante todo ese tiempo mis amigos se veían mutuamente y luego los dos me veían a mí. Debo admitir que eso ya me tenía incomodo, apenas sonó el timbre para cambiar de clase me sacaron salvajemente por las muñecas - **¡Tranquilos!** – Me pude zafar

**- ¿Cuál es tu decisión?** – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, les faltaba poco para asesinarme

**- Decidí que lo voy hacer** – Al decir esto camine y los deje atrás, sus caras eran un hermoso poema de confusión. Ambos se miraron - **¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?** – Me dieron alcance - **¿Hablas en serio?** - Me detuve y los mire con expresión seria – **Si estoy completamente seguro **

Kai miro a Aoi con expresión asesina

**- ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¿Te das cuenta de la locura que va a cometer? Y todo porque no puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada** – Grito colérico. Pocas veces habíamos visto al tranquilo Kai convertido en una pantera

**- ¡Yo solo quise ayudar Yutaka, sabes perfectamente que mi intención jamás fue perjudicarlo además el tomo la decisión solo, ni tu ni yo influimos**

**- ¿Quién te hizo tomar esa decisión?** – Kai volteo a verme, _"¿Qué le podía decir?, que una completa extraña me había motivado, ¡Si Uruha cómo no!"_

**- ¡KOUYOU!** – Grito y me saco violentamente de mis pensamientos

**- ¡Yo mismo!** – Le conteste en el mismo tono – **Yutaka creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar decisiones de este tipo**

**- Pe… pero Uruha** – Me miro sorprendido. Kai para Aoi y para mí siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor, no soportaba ver su cara de preocupación en esos momentos pero calmarlo significaría retractarme para que el pudiera quedarse tranquilo.

**- Lo siento mucho Kai sé que esa no era la respuesta que esperabas de mí, pero es la única oportunidad que tengo para verla debo aprove…** - Sentí una punzada muy fuerte en el estómago: Kai me había dado un puñetazo – **¿Ka… Kai Po… por qué?** – Fue lo único que pude decir, caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor

**- QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE YUTAKA** – Aoi corrió a detenerlo, para su mala suerte también lo golpeo

**- Es por tu culpa, nunca piensas lo que dices solo lo sueltas y crees que todo estará bien** – Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Aoi fue más rápido y pudo derribarlo con una patada.

Esa escena me dejo paralizado: Mis amigos estaban peleando por mi culpa y yo allí sin hacer nada solo observando el espectáculo como siempre. No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a formarse un gran tumulto que alarmo a los profesores y al fin lograron detener la pelea.

**- ¡Deténganse jóvenes!** – Al fin una profesora logro ponerse en medio mientras unos alumnos detenían a mis amigos – **Vamos a la dirección** – Me miro como indicándome que yo también debía ir – **Llamaremos a sus padres** – Lo único que me faltaba, bueno mi madre nunca viene así que no debo preocuparme

Llamaron a mi madre y acerté estaba muy ocupada como para hacerse cargo de su hijo, los padres de Kai habían salido de viaje de nuevo, así que el único disponible era el padre de Aoi. Últimamente él se ha estado encargando de dar la cara cuando hacemos algún desastre. Qué vergüenza.

Nosotros estábamos en la enfermería cuando una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta, era Jess la asistente del padre de Aoi… nuestra niñera por así decirlo.

**- ¿Ahora qué hicieron?** – Nos miró a los tres y comenzó a pegar en el suelo con la punta del pie. Nosotros nos hicimos chiquitos en los asientos, ella es como una hermana mayor para nosotros… cosa que dice que no hagamos, cosa que no hacemos.

**- Fue mi culpa** – Solté de repente, ella me miro sorprendida – **Acepte el trato del padre de Aoi**

**- ¿QUÉ TÚ… ¡QUÉ!?** – Abrió los ojos como platos – **Pensé que lo que tu padre me había dicho era una broma como tantas que se saca de la manga** – Señalo amenazadoramente a Aoi. Trato de acomodar rápido sus ideas – **¿Por eso fue a pelea?** – Se froto la frente como si una migraña fuera a hacerse presente – **Ese hombre me va a escuchar** – Rechino los dientes

Y como si lo hubiéramos invocado el mencionado apareció por la puerta. Jess le dirigió una mirada fulminante que de inmediato lo desconcertó.

**- ¿Qué?** – Dijo sin entender a qué venia esa forma de mirarlo de su casi hija - **¿Qué hicieron ustedes tres?** – Nos señaló – **Ya pusieron a Jess en mi contra, lo único que me faltaba** – Lloriqueo

**- No señor** – Se cruzó de brazos frente al padre de Aoi.

Nosotros solo la miramos; sabíamos que eso no sería nada bonito. Aquí venia Jees con uno de sus ya conocidos regaños.

**- Se podría saber porque le hizo a Aoi semejante trato sabiendo que tiene dos amigos lo suficientemente locos como para aceptar** – La escena era digna de grabarse, Jess iba multiplicando su tamaño mientras el padre de Aoi se hacía chiquito y no hallaba donde esconderse.

**- ¿De… de qué hablas Jess? ¿Y por qué de repente me hablas de usted? U… Uruha… no aceptaría semejante trato** – Volteo a vernos y todos lo lanzamos una mirada asesina. Eso le dio a entender que sí y volteo a ver a la chica con terror – **Hola Jess** – Rio nervioso

**- Chicos no es necesario que lo hagan** – Nos miró tratando de calmarnos pero era demasiado tarde yo ya había tomado la decisión y aunque este solo lo haré.

**- Lo siento Jess** – Baje la cabeza – **No voy a cambiar de parecer** – Cuando Jess escucho eso abrió los ojos de par en par

**- Pe… pero Uruha es imposible que hagas algo tan osado como eso** – Volteo a ver al padre de Aoi – **Dígale que es algo imposible, que no debe arriesgarse** – Dijo preocupada

**- Lo lamento Jess pero un trato es un trato, acepte antes de los tres días por lo tanto deben ayudarme** – Jess le dirigió otra mirada al pobre hombre que ya por todo saltaba

**- Usted y yo tenemos que hablar** – Abrió la puerta y dejo que saliera el primero

Nos lanzamos miradas cómplices entre nosotros y corrimos a escuchar tras la puerta. A esas alturas el enojo ya se había ido y estaba seguro que estaban dispuestos a ayudarme aunque el plan no saliera como lo habíamos acordado.

**- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió decirle semejante estupidez a Kouyou? Te das cuenta que es como si lo mandaras a la guerra sin fusil**

**- No pensé que fuera a aceptar** –Dijo desesperado – **Pues tenemos que buscar una manera para disuadirlo**

**- ¿Y qué se te ocurre? A estas alturas se pondrá más terco de lo que ya es** –Jess tenía una mezcla entre desesperación y preocupación

**- No lo sé Jess no me pongas más nervioso**

**- Pues piensa algo, tú fuiste el principal instigador de todo esto**

Parecía que iban a entrar de nuevo así que corrimos a nuestros lugares y cuando la puerta se abrió solo los miramos serios.

**- ¿Y bien?** – Me atreví a preguntar aunque ya sabía la posible respuesta

**- Veras Uru**… - Comenzó Jess – **No creo que sea posible que tu plan funcione**

**- ¿Por qué no?** –Señale a Yasuhiro – **Él me dijo que ustedes me ayudarían, porque ahora resulta que no es posible**

**- ¡PORQUE ES PELIGROSO URUHA! **– Jess se había molestado genuinamente

**- Ya sé que es "peligroso"** – Hice las comillas con los dedos – **¿Pero porque me dicen una cosa y cinco minutos después cambian de opinión?**

**- Porque a él ni en sueños se le ocurrió pensar que aceptarías simple y sencillamente por eso, ya has visto que los Shiroyama siempre han sido así** – Señalo a padre e hijo – **A veces la lógica no se les da** – Rodo los ojos – **Como sea, es una…** - Sonó su teléfono y contesto de inmediato.

Apenas termino masajeo sus cienes, clara señal de que sería un largo día.

**- El jefe quiere que vayamos inmediatamente** – Miro a Yasuhiro con algo de preocupación – **Parece que es algo importante**

**- Vamos entonces** – Abrió la puerta para que salieran

**- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado?** – Rechine los dientes

**- Hablaremos después Kouyou** – Añadió Jess antes de salir de la enfermería

Son expertos en dejarme como perro. Volteé hacia mis amigos, los tres nos encogimos de hombros y soltamos un pesado suspiro.

**- ¿Qué se les puede hacer?** – Dijo Aoi pesadamente y todos soltamos una gran carcajada.

**- Shima…** - Al fin la cara de enojo de Kai se había desvanecido por completo **– Yo… Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase… decidan lo que decidan esos dos… si tu decisión sigue tan firme como ahora vas a contar con mi apoyo incondicional** – Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

**- Oigan **– Aoi se une a la plática y le da un leve manazo en la cabeza a Kai – **No me dejen fuera de semejante locura** – Sonríe - **Recuerden: Siempre unidos** – Todos asentimos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Era la primera vez en días que sentí que un peso se había ido de mis hombros.

Horas más tarde salimos de la tortura que la escuela nos ofrecía.

**- ¿Qué crees que nos diga tu padre?** – Le dije a Aoi. Pero no me escucho porque se detuvo a contestar su celular. Kai y yo paramos para esperarlo y cuando colgó pude ver un poco de preocupación en su mirada - **¿Paso algo?**

**- Mi padre quiere que vallamos enseguida con el**

**- ¿Sera algo malo?** – Soltó Kai al aire

**- No lo sé, pero es hora de irnos caballeros** – Señalo un coche negro que se había detenido justo frente a nosotros.

Apenas llegamos Jess nos esperaba en la puerta para dirigirnos hacia donde estaba el padre de Aoi. Su cara era seria y parecía que algo le preocupaba bastante en esos momentos.

Nunca habíamos entrado más que a la recepción del edificio, era más grande de lo que parecía, Kai y yo parecíamos niños pequeños mirando para todos lados. Nos detuvimos frente a lo que parecía una sala de reuniones.

**- Parece que la suerte esta de tu lado Takashima** – Sonrió de lado y entro a la sala

Como no nos dijo ni que nos sentáramos decidimos esperar sin movernos de ahí.

Parecía que todos conocían a Aoi en ese lugar cada que pasaba alguna persona lo saludaba y alguna que otra chica no perdía el tiempo para coquetearle, cosa que a nuestro amigo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Al fin término la tortuosa espera y Jess salió para indicarnos que podíamos entrar. Ella volvió a entrar tras nosotros.

**- Aquí están señor** – Dijo para después tomar asiento al lado del padre de Aoi.

Permanecimos de pie hasta que la silla que estaba al principio de la mesa se dio vuelta.

**- ¿Quién de ustedes es Takashima?** – Dijo un hombre que se levantó para poder acercarse a donde estábamos nosotros, nos observó y busco con la mirada la respuesta que esperaba. Mis amigos no lo hicieron esperar pues de inmediato TODOS incluidos Jess y Yasuhiro voltearon a verme – **Veo que es usted, caballero**

**- Mu… mucho gusto señor, yo soy Takashima Kouyou** – No sabía porque pero en ese momento me sentía el chico más tonto de todo el planeta. Es decir no conocía a ese hombre y lo tenía enfrente viéndome fijamente como si algo tuviera mi rostro.

**- ¿Y su plan es… Señor Shiroyama?** – Volteo a ver al padre de Aoi

**- Como ya se lo había comentado señor, mi plan es infiltrar a estos chicos para que la misión pueda ser exitosa**

**- Señor Shiroyama para que la operación sea exitosa y logremos obtener esa información necesitamos una mujer y no veo ninguna, usted me pidió una oportunidad y no la está aprovechando bien… creo que sería mejor enviar al equipo que ya habíamos contemplado. Después de todo esta misión seria peligrosa para tres niños de 18 años **

Fue en ese momento que todos me miraron, yo era la única "opción" para que la "misión" se llevara a cabo. No tenía idea de cuál pero debía cumplirse.

Ahora el problema se multiplicaba _"¿Cómo le iba a explicar al hombre que tenía enfrente, mi descabellada idea?"_ Bueno la del padre de Aoi. ¡Ya se! Le diría: _"El padre de Aoi hizo una apuesta con él y me propuso vestirme de mujer para que pudiera ver a mi hermana. Por eso nos llamó porque entre nosotros hay alguien que parece y está dispuesto a vestirse como "chica" con tal de cumplir un sueño infantil"_

Si Uruha lo que harán es llevarte a un manicomio. Como pude agarre fuerzas y decidí contarle una versión modificada de la historia.

**- Vera señor… creo saber porque nos han llamado** – El hombre volteo y me miro genuinamente interesado, yo trague saliva – **Yo… hace unas horas le propuse al señor Shiroyama vestirme de mujer con tal de poder ver a un familiar mío que me preocupa mucho en estos momentos** – Solte de repente y fue como si me hubiera deshecho de otro enorme peso.

El hombre solo se limitó a sonreír y mirarnos a los tres. Ni siquiera me pidió explicaciones se quedó tan tranquilo que me dio pavor saber lo que vendría después.

**- Veo que me dijeron la verdad** – Miro a Jess y al padre de Aoi – **Pero… Ustedes estarían dispuesto a arriesgarse** – Nos miramos unos a otros y el padre de Aoi intercedió por nosotros

**- Señor nosotros tenemos gente de nuestro lado en el instituto** – Se limitó a decir

**- Si te refieres a la conexión con ese hombre Shiroyama, recuerda que no nos asegura nada. En un instante puede fiel a nuestra causa y al otro puede buscar traicionarnos, no podemos fiarnos aunque estén involucrados los hijos del fallecido Gackt. Sé que lo apreciabas mucho pero ahora las cosas son diferentes esos muchachos han crecido en un ambiente lleno de corrupción y violencia.**

**- Lo sé, señor** – Dijo Yasihiro bastante serio

**- Señor** –Jess hablo de repente – **Ellos han estado de nuestro lado por más de tres años ¿De verdad cree que habría posibilidad de traición?**

**- Dígame señorita Becker ¿Pondría su vida en manos de gente como esa? **– Desarmaron a Jess y bajo la cabeza – **Eso pensaba. Ahora ¿Ustedes estarían dispuestos a mandar a estos chicos sabiendo que pueden traicionarnos en cualquier momento?** – Parecía que a ese hombre le gustaba tener la razón y a mí me disgustan las personas así.

**- Señor nos mandaron llamar… específicamente a mí** – Me señale a mí mismo – **Por lo que veo, para cumplir una especie de "misión" ¿Cierto?** – El hombre centro de nuevo su atención en mi – **No le veo el caso a llamarnos si no nos piensan mandar, ¿Acaso solo nos llamaron para saber si era cierto el chisme y burlarse de mi decisión? Eso se me hace muy bajo para alguien con su rango, Señor**

Definitivamente ese era mi día. Jess y Yasuhiro me miraron como si hubiera cometido el más mortal de los pecados. Sinceramente si su plan era burlarse de mi condición no lo iba a dejar ¡Primero muerto!

**- Tienes agallas jovencito, debo reconocerlo. El simple hecho de pensar en disfrazarme de mujer de hiela la sangre, y tu llegas como si hubiera sido muy fácil tomar esa decisión** – Sonrió de lado - **¿Está seguro de lo que implicaría hacer todo eso?**

"_¡La verdad no!"_ Quise gritar pero tuve que hacerme el fuerte y esperar lo que viniera

**- Antes de aceptar la decisión de este jovencito debo preguntarle a sus amigos ¿Por qué lo acompañan?** – Miro a mis amigos y ellos palidecieron - **¿Cuál es el propósito de acompañarlo hasta acá? ¿Acaso están dispuestos a arriesgarse junto con él?**

De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, por momentos creí que Aoi y Kai saldrían corriendo y gritando como niñitas. Sus caras no me ayudaban a descifrar lo que podían estar pensando en esos momentos.

**- Creo que mi padre le dijo que estamos con él en esto** – Aoi dijo decididamente, el hombre de nuevo solo se limitó a sonreír de lado

**- ¿Y usted caballero?** – Se refirió a Kai - **¿También apoyara a su amigo?**

**- Cuenta con todo mi apoyo, haga o no haga lo que le piden** – Le sostuvo retadoramente la mirada a ese hombre, quien de nueva cuenta volvió a sonreír. De verdad ¿No sabe hacer otra cosa?

**- Esa determinación es lo que necesitamos caballeros, no por nada la señorita Becker y el señor Shiroyama me dijeron que podía confiar en ustedes.**

**- ¿De… de verdad?** – Los tres nos miramos desconcertados. ¿De verdad habían dicho eso?

**- Si por eso los mande llamar, no todos los días mis empleados dicen semejantes cosas. Como que un chico está dispuesto a vestirse de mujer con tal de lograr algo, en este caso ver a tu hermana** – De repente la agradable atmosfera que habíamos logrado con aquel hombre se esfumo – **Se me ha notificado cual es la situación de tu hermana**

¡Lo sabía! Yasuhiro no se había podido quedar callado, ahora me soltarían el tradicional sermón de que mi padre es peligroso y… ¡Esperen! ¿Tan peligroso es como para que el hombre que tengo frente a mí me diga algo? Kami-sama ¿Acaso saben algo de él que yo haya pasado por alto? ¡No lo creo! En ocasiones es regañón y todo lo que gusten y manden pero un ladrón o algo parecido incluso peor no creo que sea. ¡Mienten rotundamente!

**- ¡SHIMA!** – Escuche un grito que me saco del trance, parpadee un par de veces para asegurarme de que había vuelto al lugar correcto

**- ¿Qué?** – Dije aturdido y me miraron muy feo

**- Señor Takashima… Le decía que estoy al tanto con la situación de su hermana, parece que lo suyo es un asunto bastante personal. Por lo mismo cuando me lo mencionaron no creí que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para tomarlo en cuenta. Pero tiene suerte, la señorita Becker es una muy buena negociadora. Lo único que les pido caballeros es que sigan las reglas para que eviten ser asesinados** – Los tres lo miramos con los ojos como platos – **La señorita Becker y el señor Shiroyama los pondrán al tanto con la situación, en cuanto al disfraz, se les proporcionara a los mejores elementos para…**

**- No gracias** – Hable y volteo a verme – **Yo tengo alguien de confianza que puede ayudarme con esto**

**- Eso no está a consideración señor Takashima. Si quiere ayuda externa entonces olvídese de lo que mencionamos. No voy a permitir que un adolescente arruine nuestros planes** – Me miró fijamente

**- Entonces mande a su "equipo" yo puedo sin su ayuda** – Le devolví la mirada – **Pero tenga algo en cuenta caballero, sus hombres arruinarían todo tan rápido que serán los primeros en levantar sospechas y ser asesinados**

**- ¿A qué se refiere?** – Dijo molesto – **Insinúa que mi equipo está lleno de incompetentes**

**- No lo insinuó, lo afirmo. Se creen la gran cosa porque están tras un uniforme y un "rango", pero le aseguro señor que a la más mínima provocación echaran todo a perder**

**- Shima **– Kai trato de calmarme

**- No Kai** – Lo mire asesinamente y decidió callar – **Si mal no recuerdo hace un mes salió en los periódicos que un grupo Yakuza había asesinado a uno de sus escuadrones, y por lo que supe estaban en cubierto **

**- Shima eso fue un error** – Jess me decía con la mirada que me callara

**- Si ya veo que fue un "error"** – Hice las comillas con los dedos – **Por lo que supe uno de sus hombre fue tan brabucón que por eso causo ese accidente… Los descubrieron y fallo todo. Ahora, ¿Qué diablos le hace pensar que nosotros echaremos todo a perder? ¡Por dios! Yo no tengo intenciones de nada de eso, lo único que quiero es ver a mi hermana con tal de eso soy capaz de eso. Entiéndalo, nosotros traeremos la información que quiera pero a nuestro modo y con nuestros métodos.**

El Hombre alzo la vista como implorando piedad.

**- Si va a ser de esa manera entonces no quiero errores** – Nos dedicó una mirada fulminante y salió de la sala.

Creo que cuando me pongo terco nadie me soporta. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa triunfante.

**- Bien… ¿Por dónde empezamos?**

Antes que Jess comience a explicarnos nuestra "misión" les explicare en que consiste su trabajo. Bien, pues ella y el padre de Aoi trabajan para el Departamento de Policía ellos son "**Elementos Especiales"**, Jess se encarga de las investigaciones especiales, es algo así como la que sabe cualquier cosa de todo mientras que Yasuhiro se encarga de las misiones. Ellos dos por lo que sé, tienen los más altos rangos en este edificio y son los mejores de sus equipos.

**- Lo que nuestro jefe quiso decir** – Hizo una reverencia cono si el siguiera ahí pero en dirección a la puerta – **Nos han llegado ciertos rumores de que un grupo Yakuza está operando cerca del Instituto donde estudia tu hermana**

**- ¿Y es tan malo que operen cerca de ahí?** – Pregunto Aoi

**- ¿Tú que te imaginas que hagan cerca de dos institutos Yuu?** –Pregunto Yasuhiro – **No creo que se pongan a vender dulces ¿O sí?** – Mi pobre amigo negó apenado – **Lo que queremos es que investiguen ¡SIN PONERSE EN RIESGO¡** - Alzo el dedo índice como si de una amenaza se tratara – **Si ese grupo tiene contactos con algún alumno de los institutos, qué hacen y toda la información que puedan sacar durante un mes**

**- ¿Un mes?** – Alce la voz y acapare la atención de todos – **Es muy poco tiempo como para acercarme a mi hermana como se debe**

**- De hecho Uru** – Agrego Jess – **De entrada no te estas acercando como se debe, recuerda que iras con un disfraz**

**- Y si se entera ¿Cuál es el problema? **

**- El problema Kouyou** – Quiso regañarme el padre de Aoi pero Jess fue más rápida y le indico con la mirada que guardara silencio, algo así como _"No lo arruines" _

El pobre hombre puso los ojos en blanco y pidió paciencia.

**- Chicos ya tienen suerte de que sus berrinches lo haya tomado en serio el jefe ahora por favor háganos caso por una vez en su vida** – Rogo con la mirada – **Será un mes y fin de la discusión.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo. No podía negarme a las órdenes que me daba esa mujer ya bastante tenía con lo que aquel hombre me había dicho _"La señorita Becker es una muy buena negociadora"_ De entrada eso me hacía sentir de lo peor. Es lo que yo quiero hacer y Jees termino casi rogando por mí… no solo por mí también por Kai y Aoi lo menos que podía hacer ahora era hacerle caso.

La charla termino al cabo de unos minutos, todos sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer y lo que no. Eso incluía salir corriendo como niñitas si la situación se ponía fea.

La siguiente parada era La Compañía de mi madre ahí encontraríamos a la persona que nos ayudaría con esa locura, claro sino le daba un paro cardiaca con semejante noticia.

Durante el camino algo no me dejaba tranquilo… Tanto Jess como Yasuhiro me ocultaban algo, lo había percibido en sus miradas y podía sentir esa sensación carcomiéndome los huesos. Algo me decía que pronto sabría de qué se trataba y no iba a ser nada bonito.


End file.
